


Save Me

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: During the final battle, Daphne makes a startling discovery
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/gifts).



> This is for Fairest of the Rares Love Fest 2020!  
> Soul mate magic Haphne!  
> This is super rough and unbetad but I hope everyone enjoys it!!!

She couldn't breathe. There was so much dust and dirt in the air. Daphne just wanted to get out of hell she had found herself trapped in. She tried to leave with everyone else, to know for certain that Astoria was safe. Everyone had panicked, running and screaming, 6th and 7th years knocking little firsties out of the way so they could escape before the carnage began. 

That's how Daphne got separated from the rest of the Slytherins. Before she could try to make her way to the exit, the fighting started. Daphne wasn't a fighter, she wouldn't stand a chance against an actual dueler. She was throwing stunners as she ran, trying to find somewhere to hide. She just needed to get away before she was seen. 

Wrenching her silver and green tie from her neck and throwing it as she ran up a staircase, she heard a voice she knew. A voice that had told her bedtime stories. A voice that had soothed her when she was upset. A voice that was throwing crucios at kids.

Daphne's father. She knew he was a death eater, but knowing and seeing were two very different things. She had to do something, had to stop him. He would never be the same to her, the wonderful memories she had with him were forever tainted by seeing her father torture children.

"STUPEFY!" Daphne screamed as she hit her father square in the back "Incarcerous" she hissed.

Daphne was so engrossed in what she had done, she didn't hear the curse heading her way until it was too late. As she turned, waiting to be hit, a scrawny boy with black hair threw up a shield in front of her.

"You need to get out of here, now."

Daphne couldn't move, couldn't think. All the blood was rushing through her ears, roaring so loud she thought she would never hear anything else. 

"Are you alright??"

She looked up and into the bright green eyes of someone she never thought would help her.  
"Potter? You need to go! He's coming for you, I'm fine. I will be fine."

Potter grabbed her hand and a jolt of electricity shot through them both. Daphne's eyes widened, no. Not Potter, anyone but him.

"What was that?"

Of course he has no idea, raised by muggles she remembers.  
"There isn't enough time to explain this sort of magic to you. If we survive this, I'll tell you everything, I swear. Just please try not to die."

Potter looked at her, stared at her so hard she could swear he was seeing into her soul.

"Alright, I make no promise though. Stay safe, Greengrass."

"It's Daphne."

He turned to look at her, giving her a wink "I know."

Then he was gone, running back out into the fighting.

Of course Harry Potter was her soulmate.


End file.
